


Past Imperfect

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd asked the wrong person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Imperfect

"Daniel?"  


Jack-- _His name is **Jack**_ \--suddenly stood in the doorway of the cluttered office. He looked sort of lost himself.  


Not that it held a candle to Daniel's problem. Memories--small and large, painful and joyous--jumbled in his head, incomprehensible to even the most skilled researcher. The journals scattered before him didn't help--if anything, they muddied the waters....  


But one thing he knew--or thought he knew. In that tent, he'd asked the wrong person that fateful question. He caught those lost brown eyes and steeled himself to ask again.  


"Jack? Was there ever anything between us?"

******  
The End


End file.
